


Community Service

by Measured_Words



Series: Webercon 2015 Drabbles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're not our problem.  We can't take care of every urchin in the city"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Webercon 2015 one-shot run by Bysmarian.

"But we can afford it, Cal! We can afford anything we want now. So why not this?"

Calwryn gave Kroz a look he knew too well. "They're not our problem. We can't take care of every urchin in the city."

"I know that. They're not anyone's problem. We weren't anyone's problem. And just –it doesn't have to be that way, does it?"

"Whatever. I'm not getting involved – you want to take some of the money, fine. Do what you want."

That was enough. Kroz nodded. "Okay. I just want there to be someone – something – that will be there for them."


End file.
